


Small Spaces

by DalishGrey



Series: The Redacted Files [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Confident Kaidan, Euphemisms, F/M, Sexual Tension, Shy Shepard, lip biting, not-so-secret, the fuck is it with elevators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalishGrey/pseuds/DalishGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hates small spaces. With a passion.<br/>But a few things make them bareable...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of drabble inspired by a combination of a conversation on the Kaidanopolis page, about Kaidan's new-found confidence with flirting...and a scene from 50 Shades, that my friend made me watch...
> 
> Don't ask...just enjoy haha XD
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment! (if you are so inclined) :)
> 
> love you aaallll

The doors parted and they walked into the large metal box. Dim blue lights flickering over her head, doing little to better her hate of small, dark spaces. She sighed, running a hand through the thick black locks of her ponytail.

She despised small spaces, with a passion that rivalled her hate of diplomats. Aside from Anderson of course.  
However, it was _not_ Anderson who called them...it was Udina. He'd summoned them to the Presidium (with a complete lack of gratitude, she noted).

Today was certainly turning out to be her _lucky_ day.

 _'Well...'_ she cast a quick glance to the Spectre next to her, his dark hair didn't lie in its usual, uniform mass of curls, instead it lay lazily, swept to the side in a rush. Taut, bulging muscle straining against the fabric of his _far_ too restrictive shirt. His rich brown eyes burning a hole into the elevator door. _'God bless Canada...'_

"Did Udina say what he wanted?" he asked as the door slid to a close, shrouding them in a soft darkness. He forced himself to stare ahead, trying to ignore the urge that swept over him in unrelenting motions. He was trying so hard not to look at her. Raven hair pulled back and tied in sleek waves, deep green eyes faintly glowed, a perk of her implants and...whatever the hell they did to her.

So many years of yearning.

She couldn't breathe. Pale blue shadows danced across his lightly bronzed skin, mimicking the biotics that flowed through him.

"Uh-no...no he didn't" she sighed, exhaling deeply as a slender finger brushed against her knuckle.

"That's odd" he stated nonchalantly. It burned beneath his skin. Every fibre of him craving one thing. "How long do we have until we have to meet the Councilor?" his heartbeat quickened as he tried to keep his eyes away from wandering over her form. The black material of her t-shirt clung to her body like a thick, second skin.  
_'God give me strength...'_ he mentally groaned.

She glanced down at her Omnitool as it burst to life on her forearm.  
"About half an hour, we're quite early" she stated, trying to stop the tremor in her voice as her body tensed, she hadn't realised how close he was. Tessa drew her lip between her teeth, sucking softly on the sensitive skin. She could hear his frustrated exhale.

"Fuck it!" he hissed, hitting the controls with a quirk biotic burst.

The lift jolted to a stop and almost threw her forward, stumbling into his hastened embrace.

"Kaidan, what are yo-" her back hit the wall with a dull thud, the sting quickly dissipating as his fingers grasped her face. Warm lips meeting hers and she fell apart in his hands. His tongue swirled around her own. Hot. Slick. Whiskey? "I- _mmm_...".

She gripped onto his shirt, grasping for leverage as he lifted her leg to his hip. Warmth seeped through the thick fabric of his trousers and she gasped sharply, craving, wanting. Her hair fell free of its tie, cascading to her breast in an unruly mass of waves. Fingers threaded through the raven locks, pulling and exposing the slender column of her throat. She tugged his shirt from the confines of his trousers and ran her hands up his back, feeling the line of toned muscle that marked his spine.

"No you don't" he chuckled against her lips, taking her wrists in a firm grip and lifting them above her head. Her back arched against the cold metal wall. Deft fingers slid under the dark fabric of her shirt and held her waist tightly. Each movement was guided, determined...yet indecisive. They glided from her waist to her hips, relishing the feel of her skin beneath his calloused fingers. He pulled her lip between his teeth.

Her omnitool flickered as a voice joined their (thankfully) muted panting.

" _Commander Shepard? Major Alenko? We're reading a problem with the elevator, try not to get too comfortable, we'll have it running again soon, hold tight_ "

Shepard shook her head with a bite of her lip.

She kept her hands above her head, her back arching further as his tongue slid against her own again. Soft. Wet. Sweet. Each fervent kiss, eliciting an appreciative moan. He pulled her against him and she could feel his hardened warmth pressing against her own in search of either dominance or unison. His hand searched her, teasing, touching, her skin burning with her impatience and his unwavering control. He slipped between the cloth of her boxers and the growing heat of her skin.

A soft wimper passed through occupied lips and he chuckled, sliding a finger against her slick heat.

Her chest heaved with every bated breath.

 _'For fuck's sake...'_ she silently cursed.

" _You have reached the Presidium, please enjoy your stay"  
_

He pulled away and smirked as she tried to sort the untame, mass of raven curls that was now her hair.

"What the fuck is it with elevators?..." he muttered, smirking still.

A faint _ding_ rung out through the now silent elevator, joined only by her barely controlled breaths. The metallic doors slid open, Bailey's brow quirked when he saw them. Kaidan's pride was too obvious, even more so when combined with the deep red blush that spanned Shepard's cheeks.

He didn't have the heart to tell them about the cameras.

The Major stepped out of the elevator, his expression smug and holding a promise that she craved.

"Bailey" he nodded, before casting her a quick glance "you coming Shepard?"

 _'God help me...'_ she rolled her eyes, trying to force away the smile that tugged at her swollen lips.  
"Right behind _you_ Major"

The blond officer chuckled deeply, watching them walk away with a shake of his head.

"Well shit"


End file.
